Thanxgiving with the Gundam Pilots
by Anaxo
Summary: My first fic here. The Gundam pilots are gonna have a Thanxgiving dinner but what's with the Turkey and Duo?


Thanksgiving with Gundam Pilots  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own Thanxgiving or Gundam Wing. If I did. I would be rich and wouldn't have to write fanfiction.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
It was a few days before Thanksgiving and the Gundam pilots left the turkey hunting to Duo. Normally, the other four Gundam pilots wouldn't have done this, but they trusted Duo cause of his enormous appetite so they knew he would get a good turkey. And he did. It was the biggest Turkey they've ever seen. This was gonna be an ideal dinner! The next day it was time to kill the turkey but...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! DON'T KILL MY TURKEY! HE'S MORE THAN AN delicious FEAST! HE'S MY FRIEND! DON'T KILL HIM" Duo's screams of pleading were heard through out the world.  
  
Wufie, knowing something like this was bound to happen only said one word "Baka."  
  
"Oh be nice Wufie," Quatre started with the hugest most adorable smile ever "It's nice that Duo has found a friend outside of all this war stuff."  
  
Wufie replied with an all tough accent "Weaklings."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BAKA!" Heero was yelling at Duo! I guess Duo was getting on his last nerves "FINE YOU CAN KEEP THE DAMN CHICKEN AS LONG AS YOU STOP CRYING LIKE A FREAKING GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok." Duo stopped and left happily with his turkey held tightly in his hands.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
All 5 Gundam pilots are sitting in ine of the many living rooms thinking of what to eat the next day. They can't eat turkey cause Duo says it hurts his turkey's feelings to eat his family.  
  
"Baka." Wufie kept saying  
  
"How bout Ham?" Quatre suggested with a questing smile  
  
"No." Trowa was the one who disagreed this time "Nothing meat related. I'm a vegetarian."  
  
All the Gundam pilots looked at him strangely.  
  
"WHAT? I am."  
  
"Baka." But Quatre is the one who said it.  
  
All the Gundam pilots looked at him strangely.  
  
"You shouldn't say that Quatre." Wufie was being the nice one.  
  
"We should name the turkey!" Duo finally said trying to be the only one still almost in character.  
  
"Justice" Wufie said "Since there isn't enough in the world"  
  
"Whatever, how bout Mr. Farthead" Duo laughed at his own lil name he gave the turkey.  
  
Trowa suggested "Heavyarms. It's a tough name and can kick any other gundams- uhh I mean chicken's ass."  
  
More strange looks.  
  
"I think we should name her Lily or Rosey. Something sweet" Quatre suggested  
  
"No way I'm naming HIM a girly name!"  
  
"Releena."  
  
Everyone's head turned towards Heero.  
  
"We should name it Releena so I can finally shot it."  
  
"HEERO! YOU'RE NOT KILLING MR. FARTHEAD!"  
  
"Justice would look good in my plate."  
  
"SHUTUP WUFIE."  
  
"We could have Rosey for dinner. Just would be our guest of honor and will make us all happy."  
  
"QUATRE I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!" Duo's yells were getting louder by the second.  
  
"Heavyarms is getting a lil weak. Might as will destroy it now while we have the chance."  
  
"NOOO! NOT YOU TOO TROWA!"  
  
All Gundam pilots besides Duo started laughing.  
  
"Huh?" Duo was confused.  
  
"Don't worry Duo, none of us will harm Mr. Farthead.." Quatre had another cute smile on his face.  
  
"Really? None of you will harm Mr. Farthead?."  
  
They all nodded and said "We will not harm Mr. Farthead."  
  
"Whew."  
  
~*~Thanksgiving Day~*~  
  
"Mr. Farthead? Mr. Farthead where are you?" Duo went searching through the whole mansion.  
  
"Duo. Hurry up, it's dinner time!" Quatre signaled towards the dining room  
  
He went with his head bowed down. Quatre and Duo walked in the dining room together and sat down.  
  
"I couldn't find Mr. Farthead."  
  
Trowa started laughing to himself and Wufie elbowed him in the arm. Duo just stared weirdly at them.  
  
"Duo, about Mr. Farthead-" Heero started.  
  
"Here's the main feast, boys" Releena walks out with a huge yummy turkey  
  
"Releena?" Duo asked? "OHMYGAWD! THAT'S NOT MR. FARTHEAD IS IT?"  
  
The Gundam pilots all burst out laughing at the weeping Duo.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo, I was out driving and this turkey fell outta nowhere. Then Heero came up and identified the turkey as Mr. Farthead."  
  
More laughter  
  
"YOU GUYS SAID NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO MR. FARTHEAD!!!!"  
  
Quatre was the first able to speak "We didn't say that. We said that WE wouldn't harm Mr. Farthead. It was totally by "accident" that Mr. Farthead fell outta the sky while Releena was rampaging - I mean driving with her car." He burst out laughing.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ A/N: Hiya, I know it was corny I was just bored outta my mind and had nothing else to do. I'm kinda new here so can somebody please explain some things to me. Like what does angst, lemon, AU, OOC, OC, and other words mean? Thanx for helping. Later days. 


End file.
